


Lysa's Diary

by winterrose



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Riverrun, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterrose/pseuds/winterrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Lysa writes about her feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lysa's Diary

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a ficlet

Today father invited a singer to play for us, during supper. His name was Edric Sweetvoice, oh, and how sweet his voice was, sweeter than the sweetest kiss. I still can hear him singing inside my mind.  
Eric sang about a tragedy of two lovers, even Cat (who hides her feelings behind her lady face) was touched!  
You know, sometimes, I want to hate her but I can't. Although I cannot deny the bitter taste in my mouth everytime he runs after her like a little lost dog, but she doesn't notice, and if she does, my sister hides it very well.  
I wore one of Cat's gowns today, while she was away, attending to an appointment with father. I even made sure my hair looked exactly like hers. So perfect that when Petyr saw me, he called "Cat" but when I turned to him, oh gods, the look inside his eyes, he was so disappointed. "Lysa." he said "You shouldn't be wearing your sister's dress without her permission"  
I smiled, I was so nervous! "Don't you like it, Petyr?"  
He didn't say. He simply stared at every inch of me and came closer.  
I stood there, though the fear made my legs weak, I didn't step back. I raised my head, instead, watching him run his fingers through my hair, like a true daughter of Riverrun.  
Petyr was right in front of me, but he didn't look in my eyes, not even fore briefly second. He removed my hair, leaving my neck bare, he squeezed my shoulder while leaned his face. So close I could feel his breath and smell the mint leaves he loves to chew.  
"You are wearing her perfum too"  
I held my breath, he was right, but I didn't hope him to notice.  
"Don't you like it?" I made the same question one more time, and yet again, Petyr gave me no reason.  
His silence only made my skin burn more and more, untill my whole body was being consumed from inside by invisible flames, fed simply by his presence there, so close to me.  
He backed off his face, just to take an auburn lock of my hair in his hands, "So similar..." he muttured while his eyes - I swear to you- laid on my bodice, his wrist brushed lightly on my breasts. "But so different." He let go of my lock. "Go upstairs and change this gown, Cat will be here soon" he walked away, leaving me alone eith the memories lf his breath on my neck.  
I know a lady shouldn't say or think about such things, but in that moment I would have given my maidenhood to Petyr. Happily.


End file.
